


The One With the New Years Party

by vivalarhettsistance



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalarhettsistance/pseuds/vivalarhettsistance
Summary: It's New Years





	The One With the New Years Party

10 seconds.

Ten seconds to decide whether or not Link was going to actually do it. Ten seconds to revel in the past, on all of the great and wonderful and spectacular things he and his best friend achieved. He felt like he had it all, but still wanted- needed- one more thing to round up the year.

9 seconds.

Nine seconds to grab the man. Grab the man who he truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The man who had been, quite literally, by his side all of these years. Whose smile and laugh and green eyes compared to no other human being on the planet. 

8 seconds.

Link could not afford to lose one more second, finally deciding to walk over to the man who towered above everyone else. Link paid no mind to the eyes following him, accompanied by smirks and snickers of partygoers who thought they knew what was coming. 

7 seconds.

6 seconds.

5 seconds.

4 seconds.

3 seconds.

2 seconds.

1 second.

Ignoring the cheers and music of those that were enjoying the ball drop on the television positioned on the center of the wall, Link faced Rhett, interrupting whatever conversation Rhett was included in, and pulling him down into a passionate kiss. More cheers erupted from what the two could only assume was the release of the expectation of those around them, glad to finally see the ones they had known for so long finally become more than close friends. Their tongues intertwined, moans stifled by the others open mouth. They needed to find a room. Quick. 

It wasn't until Link pulled away that he remembered where they were. He was greeted with countless slaps on the back, or clasps on the shoulder, and words of congratulations. Rhett just smiled at him, taking a second to gather himself before taking Link’a hand and leading him to an empty bedroom in whoever's house they were in.

It felt as though they were the only two in the world, and they didn't care about the consequences of tomorrow morning. They were single, and in love, and finally together.

And this was going to be a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> I am v drunk right mow. Hope you enjoy this


End file.
